


Stay

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Will Tony stay ...?





	Stay

“Do you wanna stay for dinner, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked hopefully. “I have enough steaks for both of us in the fridge.”

“Yes.” Tony smiled and nodded. “I'm really hungry and I love your steaks.”

 

**One hour later**

“Do you wanna stay with me tonight?” Gibbs whispered softly against Tony's mouth, after they had kissed for the first time. 

“No.” Tony smiled and shook his head.

“OK.” Gibbs nodded, he tried not to show his disappointment. 

“I don't wanna stay with you tonight.” Tony bent over, still smiling, and kissed him on his left cheek. “I wanna stay with you forever.”


End file.
